Zorran
Zorran *'Affiliation': Z-Stacks *'Number': 1 *'Type': Harbour Tug Zorran is regarded as the cunning leader of the Z-Stacks and is the number one tug of the fleet. He is renowned for his deviousness and scheming prowess. Similar to O.J., Big Mac, Warrior and his Z-Stacks companions Zak and Zebedee, he is a harbour tug. Bio Although he's a steam tug, his deep aggressive whistle sounds more like air-horns fitted to modern diesel ships. He has major roles in episodes, and a majority of stories focuses on him as a leading scheming villain in some way. Although he is undoubtedly the most intelligent Z Stack, his plans usually end up backfiring: through the incompetence of the other Z Stacks or his own overconfidence. Zorran has shown to regularly employ fellow Z-Stacks Zip and Zug to carry out his operations, which more often than not results in adverse consequences. The other Z Stacks are secretly afraid of him, but he doesn't appear to be afraid of anyone other than Hercules, and has even been known to show insolence to his boss, Captain Zero. Despite his maligned characteristics, there is a very good reason for Zorran's role as the head Z Stack - he's easily, when not scheming, the most competent and sensible of the fleet, best shown in the episode Munitions when he's given responsibility for overseeing a large delivery of explosives. Zorran ensured the other Z's followed all correct safety precautions and saw that the job was carried out efficiently. Later at the naval pool he sided with OJ when arguing with officious Navy Tug Bluenose over common sense vs. orders, and when a massive fire broke out he urged rival tug Ten Cents to escape the danger. True to his opportunistic nature however, Zorran then sat back to enjoy the impromptu fireworks display as Navy Tramper Krakatoa blew herself apart. Behind the scenes He is also shown to be able to raise his hat a little giving an added bit of movement. This is a modelling error, but the producers liked it so much that it was not fixed. He's voiced by Chris Tulloch, who designed the Tugs himself, including Ten Cents. Tulloch gives Zorran a neutral Cockney-English accent. He's one of the few characters whose voice actor can be definitively identified. In Salty's Lighthouse, he and Zug had 2 different voice actors; Scott McNeil started but was replaced by Kirby Morrow. His original TUGS actor was credited as director and art director. Zorran was built by former Thomas modelmaker Jeremy King. Like the rest of the Z-Stacks, Zorran is based off the Moran Fleet of New York City. Appearances Television *''Sunshine'' *''Pirate'' *''Trapped'' *''Jinxed'' (cameo) *''Quarantine'' *''High Winds'' *''Ghosts'' *''Warrior'' *''Munitions'' *''Regatta'' *''Bigg Freeze'' Annuals *Loading Grain *Mistaken Identity *The Race *The Missing Barge Merchandising *Takara (discontinued) Voice Actors * Chris Tulloch (TUGS) * Scott McNeil and Kirby Morrow (Salty's Lighthouse) * Hazime Ozeki (Japan) Gallery File:Zorran - TUGS Photobook Picture.JPG|"Zorran" TUGS Photobook Picture Image:Tugszorran.jpg File:Zorran2.jpg File:Book.png|Zorran as seen in Treasure Hunt File:Zorranpic.png File:ZorranGhosts.png File:ZorranTrapped.png|Stuck upon rocks in a river ZorranWarrior.png|Zorran with Zebedee and Zak ZorranWarrior2.png ZorranMunitionsDeletedPicture.jpg ZorranMunitionsScene.png HerculesZorranGrampus.png Sunshine47.png Pirate (36).png Warrior5.png Warrior4.png ZorranRegatta.2.png ZorranRegatta.1.png File:JapanesZorranandSunshineSet.jpg|Takara Zorran set Category:Antagonists Category:Z-Stacks Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Tugboats Category:Characters